Unwound
by endlesskylotrash
Summary: What do you do when you are taken captive by the infamous first order. Can you survive, or will you fall? "Supreme leader believes that there is still light in him. You are to try and make Ren fall for you, and if he does, if there is still light, you will pretend to love him." Your mouth fell open. What was he saying, what did he mean by all of this?
1. Chapter 1: Warm Welcomes

Two Weeks.

It had been two weeks since you were taken from your planet and brought to Starkiller base. For two weeks you sat wondering why you were here, they hadn't given you any clue as to why you were taken and you sure as hell were losing patience and fast. You were placed in a room of stark white with a singular bed and bathroom. Meals were brought to you three times a day, but you had refused to eat after the first week had gone by. Why should you put up with this, you deserved to know why the hell you were here. They were dickbags for this. You weren't part of the rebellion, and weren't part of the first order either. A neutral party. You huffed loudly.

No good sons of bitches.

You were dragged out of your thought process to hear your door opening. What the hell? It hadn't been time for dinner yet, and there were never any other visits. A stormtrooper walked in and towards you, stopping at the foot of you bed.

"The General requests you presence Miss (y/n)." You scoffed, "It took them only two weeks."

You lifted yourself off of your bed and made your way to the storm trooper. You were still dressed in your clothes from home, and your dress had started to fade with the amount of pacing you did.

"Let's go bucket head, I don't have all day."

You smirked to yourself, freedom at last. The trooper led you out into a, surprise, stark white hallway. They needed to really reconsider their interior decorating. Officers stared at you as you walked by, knowing you were some hostage, or whatever guest you were, if they could even call you that. The stormtrooper stopped suddenly. You had arrived to what looked like the head of a ship, at the door of an office.

The man knocked once, "General Hux the prisoner you requested is here"

You scoffed, so you were a damn prisoner. The door opened with a mechanical noise and you were pushed inside. A ginger man sat at a dark wooden desk, with neat piles of papers and devices placed carefully in neat rows. You really just wanted to poke one of his pens to make it crooked, you laughed. The general raised an eyebrow.

"Miss (y/n), I assume you would like to know why you are here." You stared at the man, "Yes, I would love to be enlightened as to why I was taken from my home to be brought onto this poorly decorated, bucket head infested vessel."

The General seemed surprised at your snarky comment.

"You have been brought onto this ship for a very important reason, (y/n), a personal demand of myself."

It was your turn to raise your eyebrows. "Who the hell are you exactly?" The man snipped back, "I am the commanding General of this ship and the first order." he made sure to put the emphasis on and.

"I have requested you for special purposes." Special purposes your ass. "However I will have no use of you if you refuse to eat." Who did this man think he was. "I don't know who the hell you think you are and why the hell you think you get tell me what to do, but last time I checked I didn't agree to any of this!" You were screaming, "And furthermore mister ginger whoever the fuck you are, general of the bucket head brigade, I don't answer to you or anyone on this gods forsaken base!"

Before any other word could be said you made a run for it. Your dress billowing behind you you ran as fast as your legs could take you. The white halls had turned a crimson red as an alarm sounded off. You smiled to yourself, stupid asshats get what they deserve. You ran into a dark hallway and saw a singular door. Looking around to make sure no one was around you crept towards the opening.

The heavy metal was slightly pushed open and you peeked inside the crack. It looked like a living quarters, there was a large living room and kitchen, and two more doors to what you assumed to a bedroom and bathroom. You hurriedly snuck inside and closed the door. An odd feeling crept over you and your head began to feel heavy. Your vision started to flicker out and nausea overcame your body. Before you could pass out however, you saw a tall black figure come your way. It bent down and you saw a blurry vision of yourself in their black mask. They tilted their head in curiosity, and then you blacked out.

 _You were in a cell, the metal surrounded your body in a cold grasp. A storm trooper approached the door and opened it. You walked up calmly and took hold of a medicine tray, and stared at him through his mask. "You will leave the door open and forget what just happened." You said calmly. The storm trooper nodded, "I will leave the door open and forget what just happened." You must have been in a dream. Whatever this was you liked it, you felt like some ancient Jedi. You placed the dream tray on the ground and stepped into the hallway. Your bare feet were cold on the new metal ground, not the type you were used to in your room. A rush of adrenaline filled your chest as you ran down the hall. You closed your eyes and breathed deep, dream air smelled nice. All of the sudden you felt someone grasp your shoulder roughly. You screamed. "And what do we have here?" The tall man in the mask smirked at you. "A little runaway trying to go home, well in case you hadn't remembered you have no home to go to." He spat at you and pinned you against the wall. His his hands were dug roughly into your sides surely leaving marks. "Let me go." You whispered. You were confused now, and your dream seemed to be turning into a nightmare. "How should we punish such a young lady?" He laughed lowly. But then you felt his hands release your sides and he went stumbling back. "Ren." The man in black stood tall above you, his mask showing your scared and relieved expression. "She deserves to be punished if not killed, I do not know what her purpose is in being here." The man said as he stomped off. The power that radiated off of him was intoxicating to you as you felt your body become weak. It was then you realized who this figure was. Kylo Ren._

The first thing you had noticed when you woke up was the man in the room. General Hux

"(y/n) I see that you are awake."

The general came closer, "You had passed out from lack of eating." Oh, thats why you had felt dizzy.

"As I was saying before, you were brought here on my behalf." You had remembered. "We need a helper of sorts, for one of the commanders here on base."

He looked uneasy, "We had tried men before but they were ultimately, relocated." You raised your eyebrows, why in the world had they captured you out of all people.

"I need you to watch over Kylo Ren."

Oh fuck no.

You stared at the general in disbelief. You were nothing special, of a middle class family in Naboo. You weren't a doctor, or psychologist, in fact you spent your days working in a library, and your nights humming to yourself as you walked home. You shuddered in a breath. Home.

"General, what happened to my planet."

You were all of the sudden terrified. Scenes of fire and destruction filled your mind. Screams of fright and panic. The resistance had a secret base on the planet, you remembered. Everything was coming back to you. You had been so caught up in figuring why you were on the first order base, you hadn't let reality fully come back to you. Perhaps it was your subconscious way of coping. Your hands started to shake and tears were welling up in your eyes.

"My family?" Your voice was strained.

The generals face was hard. "That is of classified information." With that he turned and stopped in the doorway. "Consider your options wisely, you are either offered a job or a much worse fate."

Tears were streaming down your face now, all those people. Innocent people. Anger started to fill your body, and you began to shake with rage. A minute or so after the General had taken his leave, another storm trooper entered the room. The soldier was tall, wearing a set of chrome plated armor. Great, another bucket head, at least this one is shiny you thought. You chuckled, they could be a disco ball. Did they like to party? Your mind changed the subject for you, and you wiped your tears away.

"I am Captian Phasma, I am here to assist you back to your new quarters."

You were surprised to hear a female voice come from the helmet. Well at least you weren't completely alone, and she seemed like one of the only other women on the base. You needed a friend.

"I like your helmet, its shiny."

Stupid, that was not a good first impression, you needed to seriously work on your conversational skills. "Follow me." Phamsa said, ignoring your odd compliment. Dammit.

The base was a cold place, metal was everywhere, and walking barefoot was not very pleasant. You started to shiver, and wrapped your arms around yourself. Workers passed by you, dressed in either crisp uniforms, or technician gear, giving you the odd glance. Turning down a corridor you saw a multitude of doors. This must be the living quarters.

"This is General Hux's room. Should you have an emergency report here."

She pointed to a door on your left. Emergency? You followed her down the long passage and made a turn to the right and passed through an open door. Did they lock this corridor down at night? What if they had pet rathars. You shook your head, focus. At the end of the hallway were two doors, standing across from each other. They were the only two in the long, locked, corridor. You had an unsettling feeling in your stomach.

"These are commander Ren's private quarters." She said towards the door on the left, "And these are your new quarters." Looking toward the door on the right. Oh joy. "If you should need anything there's a holopad in your room to contact someone." After finishing her sentence, Captain Phasma dismissed herself, walking down the corridor, and closing the door behind her. It was quiet, and there couldn't have been anyone else in this section.

You were completely alone.

Sighing, you opened the door to your new room and stepped inside. There was a small living room, with a black couch and red pillows, a small kitchen with a stove and an odd looking contraption, you would play with that later. There were also two doors, both of which were open, showing a decent sized bathroom, and a bedroom. You walked past the couch and into the bedroom, plopping down on the black sheeted bed. At least everything in here wasn't white.

Turning your body, you found yourself staring at the ceiling, your mind wandering. You hoped your parents were ok, wherever they were. They were good people, in love, hard working. It had only been you growing up, and having no other child they had adored you. Sniffling you got up. You would not cry. There was a small dresser on the far side of the bed, and you decided to test you luck in finding some new clothes. You smiled as you saw fresh clothes laying in the drawers. Picking up a pair of pants and a shirt, you headed to the shower. Turning on the water you let it steam before striping of your now ruined dress.

As soon as you stepped in the shower and the warm water had poured down your body, you heard a knock at the door. It was more of a pounding if you were honest. Clenching your fists, you stepped out of the heavenly stream, and wrapped yourself in the huge towel folded neatly on the counter. As you stomped towards the door, water was dripping from your hair and body, making you shiver. You pressed the open button on the key pad."Listen here buddy you can't just..." You stopped mid sentence as you recognized the person standing at your door.

Kylo Ren

The masked man was tall, and that was saying something seeing as you were pretty tall for a woman. He tilted his head, you assumed looking at you through his mask.

"Can I help you with something, or?"

He said nothing. You felt a pressure in your head, it was as if someone was slowly pressing on your brain, adding more pressure with each moment. Trying to ignore the pain you looked at the man in front of you. Everything about him was dark, his mask, his clothes, his reputation. You should've been scared by him, and yet you felt fine. Other the the sudden headache. He stepped closer, in the doorway now.

"Who are you?" A deep modulated voice came out of his mask. He stayed for another few seconds and then turned, going to his room, and slamming the door.

Pushy.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling

After your wonderful encounter with the brooding Kylo Ren, you turned into your quarters. Trudging over to your bathroom, you finished your shower, and made your way to bed. While laying down your mind was racing. How the hell did you get here, and why you. They could have taken someone that was actually qualified to babysit. Why had they wanted you to watch him anyways. It wasn't as if you could have any control over his actions, or is that not what the general had meant. 'Watch over Kylo Ren'. What did that truly mean? As your mind wandered your eyelids started to flutter shut, and you found your way into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later, you started to stir. It was dark, and warm under your covers and it must've been around two in the morning when you heard a series of loud bangs. That's what must have woken you. You were annoyed to say the least, no one came between you and your precious sleep. If there was one thing in the galaxy that you loved more than food, it was sleep. You huffed loudly and flung your long legs over the bed, meeting the cold floor in a not very pleasant greeting. You were dressed in sleeping pants and a light tank top, that without blankets, were not the warmest on the cold base. There were another series of bangs. Who in the hell? You walked out of the bedroom and towards your door. Pressing the numbers needed to release the locks, you slowly opened the heavy metal to look outside. Nothing. You saw nothing. It was the same dimly lit corridor as before, with the door still shut, and no one around. Except for Kylo Ren you thought.

You heard a loud crash. It was coming from the mans room.

Should you check on him? Then again he didn't seem like the type to be very welcoming. Fuck it. You padded across the hallway over towards the source of the noise. Another bang.

You knocked, "Are you ok, it sounds like someone's getting attacked or something?"

Maybe they did have rathars. There was silence. "At least let me know if you aren't dead."

You waited another two minutes. Growing impatient you banged on his door and started yelling. "Look you're the one who woke me up, and out of the kindness of my heart I decided to come over here, in the fucking cold, to..." The door opened and your hand was frozen in place. Kylo Ren stood before you clad in his black ensemble minus the cowl, he mustn't have slept any. You doubted he slept in the horrendous helmet and armor. Then again.

"What." His voice was low and threatening through the mask. "There were loud noises, whatever you're doing in there woke me up." You snipped.

He tilted his head slightly, "You shouldn't be here." You really hated that mask, it sounded creepy. It was sort of hot though, NO. There was something wrong with you.

"Well you can talk to your wonderful general about that, I don't want to be here either."

You were slightly aggravated, but mostly tired. And cold. "Look just keep the noise down, I really just want to sleep."

He suddenly stepped towards you angrily, "You will not give me orders." Sheesh, this man did not have any social skills. "I'm not giving an order, I'm asking you nicely. There are things called manners." You rolled your eyes, and trudged back to your room. You heard his door slam shut, as you opened yours to step inside. It wasn't until after you shut your door, and walked all the way to bed did you realize, you did not have a bra on. It had been freezing, and you had no covering of any sort other than the thin tank top you wore. You swore and slammed your head into a pillow.

You had basically just showed the Commander of the entire first order you were indeed a woman, and a cold one at that. You felt your face get hot and prayed he would not speak of your encounter to anyone. Perhaps he hadn't seen, yes. After all it was dark, and maybe it was hard to see out of his mask. Eventually, after convincing yourself Kylo Ren did not in fact see you exposed, you once again drifted off into sleep.

 _You were running. Your legs hurt and you lungs stung as you raced through cold snow. Fighting could be heard above, and ships were flying fast through the atmosphere, escaping the planet. You were desperate to get somewhere, you were worried. Tears, were streaming down your face. You saw splatters of blood contrasting against the pale white snow, your heart dropped. You ran faster, shouting someone's name, over and over. Heartbreak clawed at your voice. A body, you slid in the snow and grabbed at the man. Part of his face was burnt, and he was bleeding from his abdomen. His brown eyes looked up at you, his black hair was damp with sweat and snow. You ran your hand though his dark tresses, attempting to soothe him. He grabbed onto your arm with desperation, he did not want you to see him like this. You could feel everything, every bit of pain and anguish, it seeped into your soul and coursed through your veins. "I love you." He whispered. "I know." You smiled lightly with tears cascading down your face, "I will always love you." You felt a part of you start to become weak. "No." You screamed in agony as you felt part of you disappear, you felt nothing and everything. You clung to the man, "Please don't leave me." You kissed his forehead, "Please"._ "

You screamed as you were torn from the dream. Your eyes were wide and your hand grasped at your sweaty chest.

What in the hell was that?

Your mind was racing as you tried to catch your breath. It had all seemed so vivid, the dream, the feelings. You looked around your room, and your eyes fell on the clock, it was five in the morning. Sighing you got up, and made your way into your living room, where you plopped down onto the small grey couch. You ran your hands through your tangled hair, and let them fall back down. It was just a nightmare, you told yourself, a messed up nightmare.

You glanced towards the kitchen, and your stomach instantly growled. Getting up you looked through the tiny cupboards, and fridge to see if there was any food. Nothing. You cursed under your breath. Making your way back into your room you grabbed an outfit and changed out of your sweat soaked pajamas, and went in search of food. The hallway where your quarters were, were dark and mechanical. It seemed as if they were almost darker than the rest of the base itself. Red lights lit up the dark silver walls, it was eerie. You came up to the door where the hallway ended and met with the regular base. It was locked. And you didn't have the code to get out. You banged your head against the wall, hard. What were you going to do? You sure as hell didn't want to ask Kylo Ren, but then again he was the only other person in this hallway. You glanced towards his door, and sighed. Damn him. You walked towards the door, and knocked.

"Hey, um so I don't have the code to get out, and you're the only other person in here."

There was no response. You stared at the door angrily, you wish you could just break down the damn thing. Then you remembered what Phasma had said, there was a holopad somewhere in your room for emergencies. And this was an emergency right? After all you were locked in a hallway. You ran back over to your door, and put the code in. Walking in you thought to yourself, if I were a holopad where would I be? Oh! You remembered that weird looking thing in the kitchen, maybe that was it. You ran over and picked up the odd device. Yes! You turned it on and the board lit up, Hux's icon was on the list of emergencies as well as Phasma. You clicked it and a message box popped up. Immediately you began to type.

'I need the code to get out of this hallway, I need food.'

You hit send and waited. Almost a minute later you got a reply.

'That is not an emergency, this is strictly for desperate and dangerous situations'

Asshole.

'I am trapped in a creepy hallway with no food, and I could die without food. What if there was a fire, I could die then too'

Satisfied with your argument you hit send again. You waited for at least five minutes before you got a reply.

'23984, you will meet with me after you receive your meal.'

You raised you eyebrow, how would you know where to find…

'I will send a trooper to fetch you.'

Oh. You smirked at your accomplishment. You practically ran out of the room and into the hallway, down to the door. 23984. The light turned green and the capsule like door lifted and you were free. There weren't many people out and about the base, but there were a few. Each had their own unique uniform, some with higher and lower rankings, some making eye contact, and some not. Now to find some food.

You wandered the halls towards the sound of the most voices, which could either have been the main bridge or the cafeteria, you were hoping cafeteria. Turning a corner you saw a cluster of people lined with trays, yes food! You scurried over and grabbed a tray, piling on fruit and cereal, and astharti, your favorite breakfast food. It was almost like a cake, but it was filled with a sweet cream and freshly ground fruit. You were surprised that they even had a Naboo food on the base, but you weren't questioning it as you wolfed down your breakfast. It had been a while since you had eaten a proper meal and you were ravenous.

After you were finished you disposed of the trash in the small cafeteria, and made your way back to the halls of Starkiller base. It couldn't hurt to  
explore a bit, and whoever was supposed to find you would eventually catch up. You hummed quietly as you walked the silver halls, watching the personnel walk by with purpose, you wondered what their jobs were. What was it like to work for the most feared people in the galaxy. The First Order was a household name, and not a good one at that. Everyone feared the massive regime of storm troopers and especially feared Kylo Ren.

You had heard rumors of him being a normal kid once, a jedi in training under the Luke Skywalker, but some didn't believe that. Some believed he was just pure evil, a scarred and old man, who sought absolute power, which you guess he did. You didn't know what to believe, some said that the force wasn't even real. But you did, at least you hoped. What it must be like to feel the balance of the world, the energy of living things, the power rippling through the air. The balance of good and evil all held within this mystical force. It was dangerous though too, it wasn't something one could just play with for fun, it held responsibility. You sighed deeply.

"(Y/n)!"

You heard a trooper call your name from across the hall. Well they did find you, you had been so caught up in your thoughts you didn't even know where you were. It was a good thing the trooper had found you, you had no idea where you were anymore.

"General Hux requires your presence."

The man said through the god awful bucket on his head. "Yeah I know, c'mon lets go find him, I'm lost anyways." You skipped up to his side, and followed the trooper. You were walking back past the cafeteria and back towards the office you had been in once before. The trooper entered a key code into the door and escorted you inside.

"General." You said calmly. The ginger man turned around in his chair to face you.

"(Y/n), I have some important matters to discuss with you." He gestured towards a dark leather seat for you to sit down in. You looked at him hesitantly, but sat none the less.

"I am listening." You said softly.

"The reason I have brought you here is not necessarily what I had originally told you of."

He was staring intently at you, "You were truly brought here as a test, an experiment of sorts for Kylo Ren. He is training under a powerful man towards the path of the darkside." You were utterly baffled by his words.

"Supreme leader believes that there is still light in him. You are to try and make Ren fall for you, and if he does, if there is still light, you will pretend to love him." Your mouth fell open. What was he saying, what did he mean by all of this.

"And when the moment is right, you will crush him, and break his heart, so that he may never feel the pull of the light again."


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Pact

"And when the moment is right, you will crush him, and break his heart, so that he may never feel the pull of the light again."

You were staring at the General with wide eyes, were you still dreaming? This whole concept was absolutely crazy.

"You're serious?"

He looked at you for a moment and then spoke, "If you chose to not do this I can personally guarantee that you will never see your family again." You looked at him in his cool toned eyes, searching for truth.

"My family, is alive?" Your voice caught in your throat. "They won't be for long if you do not cooperate." His steely gaze chilled you to the core.

"I'll do it."

How were you to break a man's heart, if it seemed as though he didn't have one? He was robotic and cold. It didn't help that he wore that damned trash bucket 24/7. You slowly got up from the chair, "You need to sign this to make our deal official." Turning you saw a piece of parchment laying on his neat desk. You didn't even feel the desire to ruin his perfectly aligned pens, you were frightened.

"Where do I sign?"

He grabbed your hand and with his other presented a sharp knife. What in the hell? Taking the sharp object he sliced the palm of your hand and turned it down, so that your freshly drawn blood would drip on the paper. When it did, the First Order insignia slowly made itself visible on the paper. "Our deal is done, you may leave." With shaky legs you walked out of the cold office and cradled your palm. Blood was seeping into your other hand and tears threatened to spill.

You ran down towards the dark corner of the base to where your prison was. Why had everything gone to shit, why did this have to happen to you? It wasn't as if you were a bad person, you never did anything seriously wrong. Stolen a few cookies, sure, wine as a teen, guilty as charged. But never anything as severe to deserve this. As you rounded the corner into your secluded hallway of doom, you ran into someone and fell.

"Fuck."

You gritted your teeth in pain, and looked up. You were shocked to see a tall man, in dark clothing with strong nose and soft looking lips. He had big brown eyes, and silky raven hair, seemed young. Perhaps around your age. "So sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." You sputtered out an apology.

"I don't believe we've met?" You asked softly. He was so handsome, surly you would've met him before.

"I'm (y/n)." You got up from the floor to shake his hand, but quickly realized your right hand had a huge gash in it and was still bleeding. The man glanced at your hand, "Follow me." His deep voice rumbled in his chest.

Holy Hoth, was this man real.

He lead you down the hallway towards your quarters, how did he know where you lived? However, when he reached the two doors, he turned to the left and swiftly entered the password to Kylo's room.

"Come." You followed him into the dark room, it was empty save for a couch, bed, chest, and door to what must be a bathroom. He sat you down onto the black couch and went through the closed door. A few seconds later the man came back out with a first aid kit.

"How are you allowed to be in here, do you have the security overrides or something?" He raised one eyebrow at you and murmured, "Quiet girl." Your lips closed tight together and you let him do his work. He took out a small container of a silver liquid, "This should heal the cut." Taking out the dropper he placed the liquid along the seams of your cut.

"OUCH!" You screamed in pain, however before you could say anything else the man gestured towards your palm. Within seconds your deep gash was scabbed over. "How in the?"

You looked into his eyes. Whoever this man was, he seemed to come from god himself. His light brown eyes stared back at you, analyzing every inch of your face. He didn't have to help you, and yet he did. "Thank you."

Your eyes didn't move from one another for a while, "What's your name?" You softly broke the silence. He looked at you with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, he seemed to be thinking about his response.

"Ben."

It was as if you were drawn to him, he was dark and intriguing. You started to slowly move forward towards his face, it was a subconscious action and yet he didn't seem to mind, and if he did he wasn't showing it. You could've sworn he was moving forward too, and soon enough your lips were inches away from each other. His hand came up to your face and gently caressed your cheek, then without a second of hesitation you pushed your lips forward and met with his. Together you moved in sync, slowly and sensually. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you closer to his warm body. Adjusting yourself you hung your leg over his long torso and sat in his lap, moving your hands up into his soft obsidian locks.

He moved from your lips down to your neck and started to suckle on the sensitive flesh. You mewled out his name softly, and he suddenly stopped. Looking up you started to wonder if you had done something wrong, after all it had been your first kiss, which was totally lame but holy hoth was he talented with his mouth.

He gently moved you off of his lap, "I have to go." His deep voice rumbled out into the silence, "Will I see you again?" You didn't want to let the one nice thing you experienced go away. He led you out into the hallway and started down the corridor. He paused,

"Perhaps we will meet again."

You walked back into your room across the hall after watching Ben walk off to wherever the hell he worked. If you were honest with yourself you couldn't believe what had just happened. He was so intriguing and dark, but handsome and gentle. Well he had given you a bite here or there, but that was beside the point. For the first time in a long time you had felt welcome. Your little high wore off as reality began to settle back in. How could you make Kylo Ren fall in love, was he even capable of that. Perhaps there are alternative methods to make him "love" you. No, nope, no seducing, as if you could ever seduce someone. What about Ben? NO. For gods sake you had to get it together.

You spent the rest of the day muddling around on your first order computer pad, and were surprised when you heard a noise. There were loud footsteps falling outside in the hallway, it must have been Kylo. Hux's words echoed in your head and you knew you had to start something, but what? And then, there was an idea. Bolting to the door you waited and when you heard the footsteps get louder. BAM. There was a loud thud…and then you could hear the crackling. Shit maybe this was a terrible idea. But as you turned to see a saber wielding Kylo Ren on the floor, you saw the saber a few feet away, at the base of your feet. You looked at the still body of the commander, who was knocked out cold. Shit, this is what you get for trying to be clever. The heat from his saber was radiating onto your legs, you had to turn it off, he would be mad but then again maybe he didn't even know he had dropped it. Slowly you reached down to grasp the base of the cross guarded weapon and turned it to look for a button. However after looking for a good five minutes, you were certain there was no button. How did people do this, imagine it off. It was a childish idea, however there weren't any other options, it wouldn't hurt to try. You stared at the red glow of the weapon, took a deep breath, and imagined it turning off. The light flickered. You raised your eyebrows, and pictured the lightsaber turning off in more detail, a vivid description of the red glow, the smoothness of the sheathing, the short crisp sound it made after it had been put away. And then you opened your eyes. The lightsaber was now just the hilt and the blade was deactivated. What in the hell.

Shaking your head you came back to reality and looked down at the sleeping Ren. What were you going to do, drag him into your room? You looked around the dark and desolate little hallway. Yup, dragging it is.

Sighing you grabbed the commander by his arms and started to drag him into your room, grunting with the force it took to drag this heavy man. Gosh he did not look this heavy, but then again maybe that mask was that extra thirty pounds. After about ten minutes of dragging and miraculously putting him up on your bed, you were dead tired. Lifting the commander of the first order was not an easy job. You looked down at the mostly black figure and sighed, should you take his mask off, what if he was bleeding. Then again no one has ever really seen his face that wasn't high in command, he would be livid. You walked over to the side of your bed and sat next to him. The latches of his helmet were screaming at you to open them, and see what mystery was lying underneath. Was he handsome, young, old and scarred?

You gently raised your arm and your fingers caressed the metal releasers. Taking a sharp breath you pressed down. A hiss of air escaped from the infamous helmet and you gently lifted his head to fully remove the piece of metal. But before you could see his face, his body moved and he started to stir. You jumped up latching the pieces back together and ran out of the room. He couldn't know you were watching him.

From the small living space you heard him shuffle out of the bed and onto his feet.

He stilled for a moment and then came out into the living room area, "Why have you brought me here?" The modulated voice was more static than normal.

"Well sir, um I actually kind of hit you with my door, on accident and you may have fallen unconscious so I brought you in my quarters because I didn't know the code to your room." You had to stop to take a breath, you had been talking so fast.

"And well I sort of dragged you into the here and got you on my bed, I thought it was better than letting you lay on the floor outside."

He stood still, "Your stupidity is remarkable." And with those words the commander walked out of your room and swiftly entered his own, slamming the door behind him.

You stood there for a minute and plopped down onto the black couch. Why had you hit him, what bonding experience did that give you, other than a new found hatred. In the midst of your mind racing around all of your regrets and worries, you must have fallen asleep. A loud noise had woken you up, what time even was it? You looked at the clock. 1:00. It was one in the damn morning. Then who had knocked at your door. You got up and padded over to the door and opened it.

"Ben."

You ushered him inside. He was dressed in black sweatpants and a black shirt, his hair messy from sleep you assumed.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked, "I wanted to talk to you."

You were dumbfounded; it wasn't even 24 hours since you kissed the man, which you totally did not regret. "Well um, take a seat, can I get you any water or…" He shook his head and gestured you over, "Why are you on this base (y/n)."

You were shocked, "Well, truthfully I was taken from my home planet and brought here. I don't know if my family is alive, and I have no idea why out of everyone in the universe they chose me." He looked at you with those big brown eyes, "Tell me about your home." You smiled gently took a seat next to him.

"Well I was born in Naboo, and I lived with my mother and father in a nice house that overlooked a small lake. It was nice there; I didn't have any sibling so before school I would run around exploring the water and the plants, that was until I had to start working."

You looked down and smiled, "There was a small library up the street from our house, ten minutes away from the business district, and they allowed me to work there to handle the classified section. It was quiet, but I liked it that way."

You looked up at him, "What about you what's your story?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Voice

You wondered why he was here, in your room, sitting on your couch. You also wondered why you had opened up so easily to him, it had seemed like you knew him forever, and yet you had just met him not even a day ago. But he was here, and he was real. His eyes met yours and held for a moment, he seemed hesitant to share his life. Maybe you just brought up some bad memories, you glared inwardly at yourself. Why did you have to be so awkward?

"Well I was born on Tatooine, but my family moved us to Coruscant soon after. My parents were interesting people, and when I was 12 they sent me off to train as an apprentice with a well-known carpenter."

His voice dropped down low, "But I didn't fit in there, I wasn't the only kid that was sent to this program, there were many others, but I was the most talented out of all of them." He smirked, but there was something in his eyes that didn't seem quite right. It was almost a look of pain, or sadness.

"There was a tragic fire, and almost everyone died except for me and my master."

You were shocked, "Wow I am, I'm so sorry Ben."

He shook his head, "After that my parents didn't want me back so I found the first order and have been here since."

He looked down, reminiscing about everything must've taken a toll on him. "I shouldn't have asked… I'm so sorry."

You were both on either side of the medium sized couch. "Well it's been nice having you here, you must be tired though." You didn't know what else to do; you doubted you were going to continue to talk. He stood up, and you followed suit walking towards the door. He paused a moment at the couch, and walked slowly towards you. What was this man doing? Why wasn't he walking towards the door? Oh hoth he was walking towards you.

"I have never met a more intriguing woman in my life."

His deep voice was close, as his feet met the tip of yours. He looked down at you, and snaked an arm around your waist. "You come here, without knowing why, and yet you have completely hypnotized me." You can feel the rumble of his chest against yours, and he is slowly leaning in towards you face.

"What are you doing?" You whispered, locked onto his soft brown eyes.

"Being reckless."

He pressed his lips onto yours, and they molded together. It was like they were meant to fit perfectly. You moved slowly, gently, his arm pulling you flush against him. You don't know how long you stayed there kissing one another, wrapped in his strong arms. You barely knew this man and yet here you were. He was mesmerizing, and maybe it was because of the situation you were in but you wouldn't have in any other way. You lifted your hands to his hair but as soon as you placed you fingers down, he cringed and pulled away.

"Oh gosh, are you ok?" He seemed worried for a split second but then, "I am fine, I work with the radar technicians, I hit my head on one of the panels."

You smiled a bit, "Well I wouldn't suggest doing that again." The corners of his mouth turned slightly. "I should go now, you have to get sleep."

With that he leaned down to kiss you one last time.

He walked out the door and turned, "I'll see you around yeah?" You smiled goofily, "Maybe, just don't let the big trash can catch you."

His face fell, and he seemed almost mad for a second, and then, "Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen would we."

For some reason a spark of anger entered your mind, just a small spark, but it was there. He turned again without saying another word and walked off into the dark corridor and disappeared.

You headed back into your room, and went to go plop on your bed. You sighed at the coolness of the sheets against your tired face. Stretching your leg out you hit something hard with your foot. Whatever it was hurt like hell and you begrudgingly got up to check what you kicked. As your eyes scanned the black sheets of your bed, you gasped and nearly screamed.

Sitting on the foot of your bed, was Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

You didn't remember putting it there, hadn't you secured it back on the trash cans belt? Shit! You ran as soon as he started to wake up, damn your cowardliness. How in the world were you going to get it back to him? You would have to stage an elaborate plan to sneak into his room, though you would have to figure out the code first, and then you would have to miraculously find where the hell Kylo even kept it. It would be dangerous, but then again it was even more dangerous to keep it in your quarters, he could barge in at any given second and kill you with a flick of his hand. Your anxiety was skyrocketing and tears began to well up in your eyes. You really might die either way, how in the hell were you going to do this. You couldn't do this. Your hands were a blurry shape in front of you as tears welled and spilled over onto you face. You started to think about everything that had happened to you, how you were taken, and treated. What they could have done to your family. Anger began to spark and ignite inside of you, you were livid, seething. Tears weren't of sadness now but of hate. How much hate you had for the first order and for your situation, and why out of every person in the entire galaxy they had to pick you. And then in the midst of all your rage, and the storm of emotions you heard a noise and froze. Your body began to shake now with fear, and you screamed.

It was the sound of the lightsaber igniting

You had screamed so loud you started to cough. You couldn't breathe, you couldn't move, you couldn't even make a sound now. The red from the saber was blinding, it seemed to shine brighter than it ever had before. It had a presence in your room, like another person, like it was calling to you. Your hand lifted and began to reach towards the saber, you tried to pull it away but you couldn't control it. Part of you wanted to take your hand away but another part needed the saber, it longed for it. What was going on? Before you could fully reach it you heard a loud bang and someone charge into your room. Since you were blinded by the red light, you had no clue who was in your room. A strong force pushed you off of the bed and against the bedroom wall. Groaning in pain, your eyes slowly adjusted to your surroundings. Lifting your head you made out a black figure.

Kylo Ren.

"Commander."

You tried to talk to explain the situation but your voice was gone. He circled you like a lion would his meal.

"Why pray tell is my weapon in your quarters?" He stopped in front of you and leaned down, "You are worthless and unworthy to have such a weapon even feet from you much less than in your possession. I could kill you in an instant."

Kylo reached over and grabbed his saber, putting it inches away from your face, "This represents power and control, strength. Of which you have none." He grabbed you by your hair and yanked you to your feet, you held back a scream.

"I think its time you learned a lesson."

Reaching out with his hand you felt a force begin to constrict your airways, you couldn't think, you couldn't breath. You were frozen. He pushed his hand forward and you slammed back against the wall, your head hitting with a sickening thud.

"Please."

Your raspy voice came out as a pathetic plea. A warm liquid dripped down your nose onto your shirt, blood. He strengthened his force and your airways were completely closed now, tears were streaming down your face and then…nothing. You collapsed onto the ground as you heard him walk away and out of your quarters. You don't know how long you stayed there before you had passed out.

Then you felt movement, shaking.

"(y/n)."

It was a frantic call. You peeled your eyes open and saw a blurry figure standing over you, and as your eyes began to focus you saw him.

"Ben?" Hoarse, your voice struggled to make a sound.

He lifted you up and onto your bed, adjusting the pillows so that your head could be lifted. "It's been two days since I've last seen you." Your eyes widened, you had been out for two days.

You were covered in blood and dried tears. "Shower."

Your voice managed to make a coherent sound. He shook his head and lifted you to your feet, and placed your arm around his shoulder. Limping you made it to the bathroom, you tried to lift your arms to get rid of your stained clothes but they wouldn't move. You looked up at him. He seemed to think for a moment and then nodded. Ben sat you down on the counter and began to peel your shirt of, over your head. He slowly lifted it over your face, and place it down on the ground. Next he placed his hand on the button of your pants, slowly sliding it through and pulling the zipper down. Lifting your hips he slid them off of your long legs to meet with the shirt already on the floor.

You blushed looking down, you were now only in your undergarments.

Ben slid you down off the counter and turned you around facing you away. He slid his warm hands up your back, over your shoulder slowly moving the straps of your bra down your shoulder, and made his way back to the clasp. In one fluid movement your bra was loose and fell to the ground. He gently brushed your long hair to the front so it could cover at least some of your breasts. "I can get the rest." He nodded his head and left you to shower. Walking toward the shower you turned the handle for the water and stepped in. Hot steams of water rolled over your head and shoulders stinging and burning its way down. You cringed at the contact but remained in place. Reaching for the loofa, you scrubbed your body clean and rinsed off. After about twenty minutes of just standing under the stream of heat you turned off the water and stepped out, and wrapped your body in a clean white towel.

A knock came from the door, "How are you feeling."

You coughed, "Sore but better."

Opening the door you stepped out and smiled gently at Ben, "You can leave now if you'd like, I'm feeling much better."

He shook his head, "I can help you." It was your turn to shake your head, "Well let me get dressed and we'll see what you can do."

Ten minutes later you walk out in a fresh t-shirt and spandex pants, the only real clothes they had given you on the base other than the essentials.

"I would say you looked good, but you don't."

He was awfully blunt. You both talked for hours and before he left you for the night, he looked at you with a serious tone.

"I'm so sorry." You smiled, "It wasn't your fault Ben."

He opened his mouth to say something but then left out the door. From then on for about a week, he would visit you every night, and talk with you. It could be about the most random things, or about his life, or sometimes stories he was told as a kid. He never stayed though, he always left with that look of guilt. For that entire week you hadn't seen Kylo anywhere. You were happy, but late at night you couldn't get the picture of the lightsaber out of your mind. It haunted you, and it was almost as if it were trying to talk to you, trying to tell you something.

And then, you started you hear the voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Unthinkable

It had been two weeks since you had last seen Kylo Ren. Two blissful weeks of peace, and Ben. Without fail every night he would come in and just talk with you. Sometimes about life, sometimes about the stupidest things. He wouldn't smile all the way, but when you saw his eyes crinkle and the corners of his mouth turn upwards you knew he was happy. And you were happy.

But then the two weeks had passed and you saw him. It was late at night, and your stomach couldn't have been more ravenous. You sighed from underneath the covers of your bed. The cafeteria was open all the time, and as a "guest" you did have unlimited access to all the foods. Just then another growl erupted from your stomach.

"Fuck."

You cursed your damn appetite. Sighing you got up from your bed and without bothering to put shoes on made your way towards the cafeteria. The metal ground was cold, but welcome in your sleepy state. There weren't many people in the hallway save for the guard here or guard there. You rounded the corner to the cafeteria and walked in. The lights were off save for one and the only food that was available was in the fridge or the vending machine. You walked over to the machine and saw all the little snacks floating one on top of the other. There weren't many good ones but you smiled as you found a gachta, one of the best sweets in Naboo and your quadrant of the galaxy. You popped in your food card and snatched you midnight snack before exiting the cafeteria.

You walked down a few hallways before finishing the snack, but as you rounded the next corner you could overhear a conversation.

"(y/n)'s files are in Ren's quarters." Hux!

You leaned up against the wall to hear more.

"But why does he have them to begin with, what could he want with her." Phasma?

Hux sighed, "Perhaps she is doing her job, though I have no intel on any interaction between the two."

"She may be your prisoner but I will not have him harm her family or the girl." Phasma was defending you? Your family?!

"What Ren does is not my business if it doesn't involve Snoke or my troopers."

Hux was snippy in his response. You heard a low laugh and turned around sharply, but no one else was there. You had to get into Kylo's room, and find that file. It had to have your family's location in there. Turning you ran. You pumped your legs as hard as you could, your lungs burning. You didn't care. Rounding the corner to your hallway the door was closed. What in the hell? Quickly you ran over to the control panel, but as soon as you touched it sparks flew and the door was pushed up violently. At this point you didn't care about the weird shit happening, you had to find out about your family. You ran to Kylo's door and pulled. Nothing, the door wouldn't budge.

"You must use your anger."

The voice! It was a deep whisper, raspy, and aged.

"Who are you?" The voice chuckled, "I am you girl, now open the door."

Confusion spread across your features, but you went up to the panel nonetheless, and summoning all of your anger you touched the key pad. Again sparks flew everywhere and the door popped open. Everything was eerily quiet when you stepped inside. Your eyes scanned the dark room, and found a table, with a file. You quickly ran inside and over to the table. The manila folder was thin, with what looked like only a few pages inside. What if they weren't alive, what if this was all for nothing. No, there had to be a reason. You opened the folder and read your name, date of birth. There was a full page on your history, your vaccinations, what you ate. What in the hell was this. They had been watching you and your family for a year. There were pictures of you together, and then ones of just you. You hesitated to look at the next page. No, they would be alive and ok somewhere. But then you flipped the page. In the folder was a picture of your parents, a happy picture from home. They were smiling so brightly and lovingly at each other, but the stamp over the picture broke your heart into a million fragments.

The people who had loved you, and raised you, the ones who held you when you cried were dead.

You collapsed onto your knees hugging the picture tightly to your chest. Painful sobs wracked your body, and the tears flowed endlessly. You screamed with all of you heart and soul, as agony tore through you voice. You clung to the picture with what little strength you had left. Tears stained the crumpled paper. The red from the stamp bled into the small streaks of water, ruining what had already been lost. You heard someone outside.

"Y/n?"

It was Ben. He quickly closed the door and ran over to your side. You looked up into his brown eyes and broke down even more. You grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed. Pain rippled through your entire body, your chest heaved with heavy sobs and you could barely breathe. Your eyes stung but you didn't care. You welcomed the pain; it was the only thing you had left.

You finally looked up to Ben, who had been holding you for a good three minutes, not saying a word. He was dressed differently, in all black, it looked so familiar but you couldn't think of where you had seen it before. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ren, what in the name of the First Order happened in there?"

Who was Ren? Maybe you had misheard them.

"Kylo I will not play foolish games."

You saw Ben get up, and walk over to a dark corner. He reached down, and brought up a dark object. As he lifted it upwards, it shone in the dark red light. You gasped. As he put the object over his head you began to realize the unthinkable. This man was not Ben.

It was Kylo Ren.

Hello wonderful readers! So basically yes I have uploaded nine chapters in one day. I have this story on Archive but I couldn't forget about my home. Also there will be a new character next chapter and I need a name, sooooooo if you want yours or a friends name in it comment for a chance to be in the story! Thank you to all my little trash babies and I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
